1. Field of the Invention
A waste water recovery system to filter and recirculate waste water from and to a wash system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous efforts have been made to design an efficient system to recover and recirculate waste water from car washes and other industrial processes. Such designs typically incorporate self-cleaning capabilities to periodically clean filtering devices common to these systems. In order to provide essentially continuous or uninterrupted operation of such wash systems, a secondary supply or source of water is needed during the filter cleaning phase.
Filter devices often include a filter element and an air purge using the fluid in the filter device to dislodge the particulate contaminants adhering to the surface of the filter element and to force the particulate contaminates from the filter device.
However, a need remains to construct a reliable means to provide a virtually uninterrupted flow of recovered water to the car wash or other industrial process.
Similar reference characters refer to similar parts throughout the several views of the drawings.